First Kisses
by iwntyou2wntme
Summary: Cece/Ty and Rocky/? - Rocky freaks about not having her first kiss yet. Cece doesn't really care. Love happens because it just happens. And for others love happens because of meddling :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up! Or it's characters. I'm not rich enough to own a tv show. :(**

FLUFF ALERT.

"No! It isn't fair Cece!" Rocky complains for what felt like the umpteenth time today.

"Chill Rocky, I'm pretty sure we're not the only teenagers in the world who hasn't kissed anyone." I roll my eyes at her.

This morning Günter skipped into school shouting in the halls that he had gotten his first kiss from some 'hot' girl that he went out with last night. I'm not totally convinced... I just don't buy it. It's hard enough to believe that any girl had agreed to go out with him in the first place. Let alone a _hot girl._ But at the end of the day, who really cares?

"But it's not fair! Even Günter had his first kiss already! And he's Günter!"

Apparently, Rocky does.

I groan in irritation. We're only thirteen! Our life doesn't depend on relationships. This is why I don't date. There's too much stress in it. And a tub of Nutella is much better company that most boys. I admit that I'm not the brightest crayon in the crayola box but I've met rocks that are more interesting than some of the guys I've met.

"Hey Cece, I've got a plan." Rocky says mischievously, bringing me out of my inner monologue. I raise my left eyebrow in question.

"Umm, count me out." I give her an insincere apologetic smile.

As I start to walk away from her, she pulls me aggressively and I fall flat on my backside.

"Okay, so here's the plan-"She hastily says while I slowly get up. A scowl starts to form on my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I think I missed the part where I agreed to this." Sarcasm dripping in my tone.

"C'mon Cece... Just help me out." She asks in a whiny voice.

Ugh why does she always get me to go along with her crazy schemes.

Then again, I always get her to get along with my crazy schemes... Eh I guess it's fair enough.

"Fine..." I finally give in, not being able to refuse her. The things I do for my best friend!

* * *

"Hey Ty, you looking for new forks?" Deuce asks me, lifting the left side of his jacket, revealing forks stuck to the inside of it.

"Uh, not at the moment, no." I say, slightly amused.

"Spoons?" he asks as he lifts the other side of his jacket.

"No... I'm good..." Deuce is so... weird sometimes.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts when I look around our apartment. "Yo, Deuce, you know where the girls are?"

"I think they're at Cece's place." He replies.

"Oh, okay."

Ever since Cece and my crazy as sister became a part of 'Shake It Up!' Cece has definitely grown up. It feels kinda wrong having this... New appreciation of Cece's appearance, let's say... Ok, what I'm really trying to say is that she's hot. But she's Rocky's best friend, and I've only seen her like that ever since.

And now... well not so much...

* * *

Rocky's plan is... well... how can I say this nicely... I guess you can say it's a little out there.

"Okay so you got it right?" She asks frantically.

"Yeah, yeah... Tomorrow at school we're going to interview guys who are potentially your first kiss, BUT incognito."

"Don't forget that potential means: Cute, funny and mid-height" She adds.

"Rocky your standards knows no bounds. Obviously you're in need for some deep and meaningful conversations with these guys." I snark at her.

"Aww c'mon, you know when I say that, I also mean, guys with great personalities, the ones who have great morals and such." Rocky says dramatically.

"Right, I totally got that from: Cute, funny and mid-height" I mock her by copying what she said in a voice that sounds nothing like her. She gives me a pointed stare.

I chuckle and internally waving hello to the the prominent vein on her forehead. I pride myself in knowing that I'm the one that usually causes that vein on her forehead. Well myself and Ty.

"I know, Rocky, I know. But don't you at least want your first kiss to be with someone you really know?"

"Cece, if you're suggesting that _you_ should be my first kiss... I'm sorry, but I'm not into girls like that." She says mock-seriously.

I throw a pillow from our couch to her head. I try to scowl seriously but I couldn't hold it. Rocky and I laugh at our silliness. After that, we sat on my couch, just talking about random things.

"So..." Rocky says.

"So...?"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you thinking about your first kiss? Who do you want it to be with?" She genuinely asks out of curiosity.

Nobody knows this but I've always had this tiny crush on Ty. As the years went by, my tiny crush snow balled into... a real crush. I thought "Nah! This is nothing... I'll get over it. It's just a small crush..." And yeah, it didn't really work out like that.

Rocky waved her hands in front of me.

"Cece...? Were you just thinking about a guy? Who is it? Do I know him? Why haven't you told me?!" She got all excited and started to hit my shoulder repeatedly. I push her hand away forcefully. That actually hurt!

I cleared my throat. She finally stopped and was expecting me to share some deets.

"Slow down there Rocky... Now, don't get ahead of yourself and jump to conclusions."

She gives me a look that says_ "Oh come on now." _with that Rocky attitude that comes along with it.

"I do not like anyone." I say in an irritated tone. I shake my head and turn away from her. I hate lying to her, but I just know that she'd crack me if we were facing each other.

At first she wasn't convinced but she believed me in the end. I've been hiding this secret for over five years. Since then, I like to think I've become a pretty good at hiding this.

_**The next day...**_

_(At School)_

"Okay Cece, keep your eyes wide open for my guy!" She whisper yells.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep my eye out for your potential first kiss." I say with amusement.

"Shhhhhhhhh! Don't say it too loud! I don't want people thinking I'm so desperate that I'm making you do this." She says while looking around if anybody was eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Rocky, I hate to break it to you but you _are_ so desperate that you're making me do this."

"I know..." Her face fell and I immediately felt guilty. Geez Cece, think before you speak! I tell myself off inside my head.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with this! You are just planning, your future, accordingly...? So c'mon and let's look for your guy!" I say with what I hope is an encouraging smile.

"Okay!" She nods enthusiastically with a bright smile.

She went ahead and ran the other way. I already knew who the perfect guy for Rocky is, so I'm not bothering to look for some random guy - preferably cute, funny and mid-height.

And speak of the devil...

"Hey Deuce!" I shouted, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

"Uhh, hey Cece..." He says, looking suspicious. Uh-oh. He knows I'm only nice when I want something from him. Turn down the megawatt smile Cece...

I really should stop talking to myself.

"So... Deuce, you know, you really need a girl. I mean there's one that I know of and-"

He interrupts me and puts his index finger on my lips. He then says "Look, Cece... We've been through this before. I just don't see you that way. I'm really, really sorry."

Man this guy is just so dense. But seriously, what is so wrong with me? Maybe it _is_ my red hair...

I decide to play along, since the truth just doesn't work for him.

"Wow... This breaks my heart, oh so dearly. But I get it, since I truly like you, I should just let you go." I say way too dramatically and I even add a fake sniff at the end. Deuce seems to buy it though.

"Hmm, but what about Rocky right?" I elbow him repeatedly.

"What about Rocky?" He asks then he laughs nervously.

"Stop denying it, I know you like her and I know she likes you..."

"Rocky likes me? She told you that?" He says excitedly.

"Well, she didn't tell me exactly, but I can tell. It's so obvious dude."

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah Deuce, now go find her and put her out of her misery from finding her potential first kiss."

"What?"

"Nothing, just go find her..." I give him an encouraging push. Well actually I just shoved him. But 'encouraging push' sounds nicer.

"Okay!" He starts to run.

I stretch my hands and smile. "Well, my work here is done..."

When school ended, Rocky and Deuce were officially a couple. Although I'd rather not know if she had her first kiss or not. I mean c'mon, its Deuce...

They had already left and said they were going to go on their first date or something. I personally think it's way too soon for them, but hey! It's their relationship.

I came home to an empty apartment and remembered that I'm gonna being flying solo for a while. Flynn is with my mom in Indiana for a couple of days for a school trip of his. So I'm home alone for the next two days. It's all good though, cause Rocky's parents are looking after me. Unfortunately I still have to sleep at my own house because Rocky's mom isn't allowing sleepover at the moment. It sucks, but I guess it's not that bad. I do like having my alone time too.

I got changed in my comfortable boy shorts and an over-sized white t-shirt. I settled down on our couch and decided to just watch TV. My peace was soon disturbed by a knock. I got up, and opened the door to find Ty.

_Oh my god_. It's Ty. Keep your cool Cece, don't act like a loser.

"Hey Ty what's up?" I tried to casually lean by the wall but instead, I fall ungracefully to the floor.

"Whoa, Cece you alright?" Ty offers me his hand and helps me up. I feel my cheeks warm as I shut our door.

"Yup! Just checking gravity... It still works!" I laughed nervously as we walk over to the couch.

Ty sits down on the couch next to me and laughs.

"So what's up?" I ask. Feeling awkward as I look at everything in our living room except at the boy next to me. He's not even touching me and I could feel this weird tingling all over my body. Wow, great, my palms are getting sweaty. You're sooo sexy Cece, I deadpan.

Oh geez, not only do I talk to myself, I apparently also like to make fun of myself. I need to get checked out.

I finally look at Ty and realize that he was actually speaking. Oops. "Well I heard about Rocky and Deuce. And I heard they were going out, I figured that you're probably all alone here, so I thought you'd like some company."

"Who said I wanted your company?" I raised my left eyebrow, as I cross my arms.

"Oh sorry I didn't-"He starts stammering.

"Ty, chill. I was just kidding." I giggle.

* * *

I can't believe I am actually here in Cece's apartment, with just Cece. I mean it's just me and her... Daaamn. She looks hot in her little get up. Ugh, I'm being such a pervert. I shake my head to try and get my head out of the gutter. Not cool to think of her that way dude!

What she had just said finally sunk in and I laugh. This is exactly why I like Cece.

I don't just like her because of her looks. I mean yes, she's very attractive. But she also has the greatest personality. She can be annoying sometimes but I began to find it endearing. She's so funny and her self-willed personality pulls me in. Cece always has so much life in her and she has that vibe that makes the people around her happy. Plus she's a challenge, and I love it.

"So who got Rocky and Deuce together?" I ask.

"Guilty!" She exclaims and raises her right hand.

"Huh, so you did this? You... set my little sister up with that hustler?" As my voice gradually gets louder, I glare at her with my nose flaring.

"B-but... Deuce is your friend and I thought-" She stutters.

"Kidding! Got you back didn't I?" I laugh and wink at her.

She playfully pushed me and giggled again.

"How did they get together anyway?" I ask her seriously this time.

"Well, Rocky was complaining about not having her first kiss yet. And she wanted to look for a guy who'll be her first. She made me help her but I didn't actually look for a guy. Rocky's been totally oblivious on her crush on Deuce and I decided to help the girl out. I just told Deuce to go after her then the rest is history." She said with smile. Cece look quite proud of herself and I found myself smiling from how cute she was being.

"Ahh... what about you Cece? Have you had your first kiss yet?" My eyes widened. Oh crap! Did I really just ask her that? I mean, she's a beautiful girl she probably already-

"No. Not yet." Wow. Seriously?

"Seriously?" I say too loudly in my surprise.

"Yeah. Please don't act too surprised. I mean who would even want to kiss this?" She pointed to herself.

I would.

"Have you had your first kiss?" She counters.

"Uhhh..." I look around nervously. .

"Oh my God! Have you never kissed anyone, ever?" She screams.

"You haven't either!" I point at her.

Wow, I am so good at comebacks. I'm such an idiot.

"Yeah, but you're Ty! You're the ladies man. And you're like two years older than me. Plus you're hot, sweet, nice and you have the cutest dimples ever-" It was her that widened her eyes this time.

She cleared her throat and said something I couldn't comprehend because of my shock in reaction to her words. As she was about to walk away I grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" I raise my right brow.

"I'm going to pee. Like I said..." She says slowly, as if I couldn't understand English.

"No, no. What did you say awhile ago? Could you repeat it? I don't think I heard you right." A smirk starts to dance across my lips.

"I said I'm going to pee... Did you not get that, grandpa?" She tries to leave again but I stop her.

"Nah... I'm pretty sure you said I was hot, sweet, nice and that I have the cutest dimples _ever_." I pull her a bit closer to me.

"Seriously let me go, or I'm peeing right here, right now." She threatens me.

I let out a guffaw then I glare at her and she seems to finally give up her excuse.

"Okay, fine. You're hot, sweet, nice and you have the cutest dimples ever. You happy now?" She grabs her arm back forcefully, crossing her arms as she looks away. I notice that her cheeks and neck start to turn pink.

"Really?" I said with a smile.

"Yes. Now go build a bridge and get over it." She looks down.

With this new found knowledge. I somehow got this new surge of confidence that I usually don't seem to have when I'm around her.

* * *

I feel so stupid. Now he's going to think I'm a weirdo who likes to pee on floors.

"You know Cece... I think you're hot too. I mean, you're beautiful." His voice lowers an octave and sounds all husky. Oh God, that's sexy.

Wait! Wha-?! Before what he had just said finally started to make sense, he then starts to move closer to me.

I gulp as he moves closer and closer until I hit the soft cushion and fell on a sitting position on our couch. He was hovering over me, cornering me. I had nowhere to escape. And the worst part is; I'm actually looking forward to what he might do next.

"Really now?" I say, finally finding my voice.

"Yeah... You know Cece - recently I've seen you in this completely different light. To me, you're not that little annoying girl that my sister hangs out with. Still a little annoying but..." He rubs the back of the neck as he says this shyly to me. Chuckling and winking at the last part.

Is he saying what I think he's saying?

"I really like you. You're sweet, nice and funny. I might not be perfect and you might not be perfect either, but I think that we might just be perfect for each other." He says slowly but clearly. I take a gust of breath.

"I like you too." I look up at him. And I stared into his dark brown eyes. I could feel the sincerity emanating from them.

He closed the space between us and our lips met. His lips were soft and they were gentle. It felt absolutely right. There weren't any fireworks because the ecstasy I felt was way beyond that.

We broke apart. My fingers lingered over my mouth. I had expected sparks as most people described them, but it was more like a consistent hum of electricity. Prickling my skin - but in a good way. I can still feel them now.

"Wow." We whisper at the same time.

We stare into each others eyes and smile.

So, I guess Rocky knew what she was talking about when she wanted her first kiss.


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

I'M POSTING A SEQUEL FOR "FIRST KISSES" SOON. AND THE SEQUEL WILL HAVE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS... I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THEM!

SORRY IF YOU WERE MISLEADED AND THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE! BUT I AM POSTING A SEQUEL, SO YEAH...

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION JUST PM OR REVIEW! :D


End file.
